Godzilla vs Acnologia
by laze jovanov
Summary: What Will happen When the King of the Monsters meets the King of the Dragons ?
1. Chapter 1

**It's time for the King of the Monsters to face off the King of the Dragons and well do an analyse and see who would win**

* * *

Acnologia vs Godzilla is not as easy as some may but let's see how it will go.

 **Intelligence:** Godzilla's intelligence depends on his incernation,he has been shown communicating with other Kaiju as well as mostly behaves like an animal. Acnologia's intelligence is most likely that of an avrage human even in his dragon form. I'll give this to Acnologia

 **Fighting experience:** It is unknown how Acnologia fought in his human form but he must considering how many dragons his killed in both forms means his got a lot of experience. Godzilla like Acnologia has fought and defeated many creatures and beings such as aliens,mutants,magical creatures,machines etc. Cause it's unknown how many battles Acnologia had,I'll give this to Godzilla.

 **Strength:** Acnologia has shown to have great strength able to defeat Makarov in his titan form with little effort. However I'll give this to Godzilla not because his larger but because has been shown lifting creatures larger then himself (such as Kaiser Ghidorah) with relative ease and has been shown matching Thor in strength.

 **Speed:** I'll give this to Acnologia,cause Godzilla has never shown any feats that go with speed. Godzilla mostly relies on his strength and fire power to win.

 **Durability:** Acnologia has been shown taking massive punishment and has recovered fairly quickly. But I'm giving this to Godzilla for the simple fact that he can regenerate.

 **Invulnerability:** Acnologia is incredibly hard to damage he has took the combined attack of Fairy Tail including the combined attack of three Dragon Slayers (the only type of magic that can harm a dragon) and emerged without a scratch or any sign of injury or damage,he also took Igneel's full force fire breath head on and emerged unharmed. But like bore I'll give this to Godzilla because he took a meteor (that could destroy the planet) to the face and didn't even flinch,he was able to withstand attacks from the Avengers,his fallen into a volcano and survived a black hole.

 **Energy projection:** I'm going to say that this is a tie, both Godzilla and Acnologia have serous fire power. Acnologia used his Dragon Roar to destroy a large island,Godzilla used his red spiral ray to kill Spacegodzilla,Kaiser Ghidorah and slow down a meteor.

 **Feats:** Acnologia has slaughtered countless dragons,defeated the entire fairy tail guild,went toe to toe with Igneel and destroyed Island. Godzilla went toe to toe with the avengers,survived a meteor without a scratch,has 44 victories,went to the moon and back,has destroyed foes larger and more powerful than himself like Spacegodzilla,Kaiser Ghidorah,Biollante and Hedorah.

* * *

The goverment has created a device that shoots portals and were able to successfully send Godzilla to another dimension.

Godzilla wakes up to find himself underwater,he senses a something outside and begins to swim to the Acnologia had just landed on the island and gave an ear shattering roar. All of Fairy Tail were looking at him with shock.

But suddenly something massive begins coming out of the water,everyone's attention turned to the massive wave even Acnologia's attention was brought to the new comer. Finally Godzilla emerged from the water and close to the island,he easily dwarfs the black dragon in size,in fact Acnologia was half Godzilla's size.

"What...is that ?" Gray managed to say while looking at Godzilla

"It's even bigger than the dragon" Erza could say in shock

Godzilla now let out an even more powerful roar. Acnologia roars again,then opens his wings,takes flight and charges at Godzilla.

Acnologia hits Godzilla who absorbs the impact but manages still stand. Godzilla gets a hold of the dragon,then uses his powerful claws to slash Acnologia in the chest causing the dragon to roar in pain. Acnologia lunges forward and bites Godzilla close in the neck. Godzilla pulls Acnologia off and tosses him on the ground.

"Why are they fighting ?" Natsu asked

"I don't know but we better get out now while they both are distracted with each other" Gildarts ordered

Acnologia gets up,roars and charges at Godzilla again. But Godzilla this time avoids his attack and uses his massive tail to slam the dragon like a baseball bat hitting a ball. Sending him crashing in the ocean and making a big splash.

"It...won ?" Lucy asked in shock

"No...it's not over yet" Gildarts said while looking at the battle

He was right as Acnologia emerged from the water and was incredibly angry at Godzilla. Acnologia flew up and began gathering energy.

"Everybody get down" Gildarts yelled at his team

Acnologia had unleashed his Dragon Roar at Godzilla who took the attack head on. Then BAAM there was a massive explosion making a very powerful earthquacke.

"Your Kidding ! It's that powerful ?!" Natsu yelled while covering his eyes.

After it was done,Acnologia stood there looking at the crater it had made,thinking he won...but he has no idea how wrong it was. Godzilla slowly emerged behind Acnologia from the water now he was very angry,he let out another roar causing the evil dragon to look behind him in shock.

"It's...Alive" Gray said in shock.

Now it was Godzilla's turn. The spikes on his back turned hot red instead of blue. He looked at Acnologia who was prepared to use the Dragon Roar again. Godzilla fired his Red Spiral Ray and Acnologia fired his Dragon Roar. The two blasts colided making a powerful explosion...however shortly after the explosion The red Spiral Ray overwhelms Acnologia's Dragon Roar and begins coming towards the Dragon. Acnologia could only look in shock as the Blast came to him and hit him dead on.

 **BOOOOOOM**

It made a massive explosion even more powerful than the one Acnologia made.

"Do you think it's over ?" Asked Laxus

"I don't know" Gildarts Answered

After the smoke cleared it showed Acnologia...with his head missing. The fairy tail guild looked in shock as Acnologia's headless body fell in the ocean. Godzilla let out a roar of victory,then turns his attention to the mages.

"Be careful if it can kill that dragon like that we are in serous trouble"Gildarts warned

However instead of attacking Godzilla tuns his back,went in the water and began to swim away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup everyone I saw how you like my Godzilla vs Acnologia story so I decided to make another this time Godzilla is going to battle the 7 dragons in the Grand Magic Games**

* * *

Godzilla had woken up from the depths he had slept for years and has decided to take a walk. He finds himself in the grand magic games where the 7 dragons had just came out and began a rampage. Godzilla didn't really want to fight but should they annoy him or want to fight, he will not hesitate to kill them.

Everyone were battling the Dragons,Natsu and Future Rogue were fighting on Motherglare's back. Rogue Had told Natsu that his goal was to kill Acnologia (not knowing that Godzilla beat him to it) and become the new dragon king.

"Acnologia is already dead" Natsu told him much to Future Rogue's shock

"Don't you lie to me !" Future Rogue warned Natsu with anger

"I'm not lying,Something came from the water and killed Acnologia" Natsu said to him making Future Rogue even more angry

"I said...DON'T LIE TO ME !"Future Rogue warned. Then everyone in the grand magic games including the dragons heard an unfamiliar roar, but to everyone in fairy tail it was very familiar.

"What was that ?" Rogue asked.

"That...was the roar of the thing I told you about" Natsu told Future Rogue

"What ?!" Future Rogue asked in shock. Godzilla then came out of nowhere shocking everyone including the dragons. Each of the dragons here were less than half Godzilla's size. "What is that ?" Future Rogue asked while looking at Godzilla.

"I told you Acnologia is dead because of that" Natsu told Future Rogue.

"Very interesting, I think I have change of plans" Future Rogue said with a smirk "Dragons ! Take down that creature" Future Rogue ordered his dragons.

The Dragons stopped attacking the mages and turned to Godzilla.

" _I'll give you this one chance to leave me alone otherwise,I'll have to destroy you"_ Godzilla told them telephaticlly.

" _You will do no such thing. Now feel the flames of Hell creature !"_ Atlas said and unleashed a massive wave of flames. Which did nothing but further annoy Godzilla. Godzilla's spikes began to glow blue...then...Godzilla unleashed his atomic breath and hits atlas right in the head...BAAAM. This surprised everyone to see a dragon explode into pieces.

"What ?!" Rogue asked in shock.

"It...took one of those dragons out with ease" Sting managed to say. Shocked how Godzilla had no trouble handeling these dragons.

" _Atlas has been killed !"_ Levia managed to say.

" _This is your last warning ! Leave me alone or die"_ Godzilla warned them again. Suddenly Scissor Runner charged while flying at Godzilla and tried using his spines to attack Godzilla. Godzilla however grabs him by the throat and bites his neck causing him to roar in pain. The Dark Dragon came behind Godzilla...but Godzilla used his tail to slam him like he did to Acnologia and send him crashing through the ground. Godzilla the bites Scissor Runner's neck even harder until...CRACK. Godzilla had broken Scissor's neck and Godzilla drops his body from his jaws.

The Rock Dragon then came flying at Godzilla and attempted to hit him with his tail...but Godzilla catches his tail in his jaws and breaks it with ease. Rock Dragon yelled in pain,Godzilla then unleashed his atomic breath once again and hits the Rock Dragon in the air...BOOM. The Rock Dragon explodes into pieces.

Everyone was shocked at what Godzilla just did...they were having trouble just to inflict harm on the dragons yet Godzilla was taking them out left and right like a walk in the park.

Levia flew at Godzilla and unleashed his Dragon Roar and hits him...but like before it barely did anything to the kaiju. Levia failed to notice that he was coming dangerously close to Godzilla who the turns around and...WHAM ! Godzilla hits Levia in the neck with his tail so hard that it broke his neck causing Levia to crash in the ground.

Zirconis attacks Godzilla while hi was off guard. Zirconis attacks Godzilla behind on the spikes and bites him behind the neck. Godzilla however decides he has had enough of this and falls on his back side while Zirconis was still holding on.

 _"No,no,no,no,no,no !"_ Zirconis yelled his final his final words before being crushed by Godzilla's body and impaled on his spikes. Godzilla gets up and shakes Zirconis' body off his back.

The Dark Dragon had recovered from his wound inflicted by Godzilla and begins flying behind the kaiju,while he was off guard...or so he thought. Godzilla's spikes began to glow blue again...suddenly Godzilla turns around and blasts the shocked dragon at point plank with his Atomic Breath destroying him mercilessly.

"That's...Impossible" Future Rogue managed to say seeing almost all of his dragon minions have been killed. Godzilla turns his attention to Motherglare.

"Take him down now !" Future Rogue commanded but while he was doing this Natsu jumped off the dragon and landed safely knowing it would not end well.

Motherglare uses his Dragon Roar but at the same time Godzilla unleashes his Atomic Breath and the two energy blasts collided but...like his battle with Acnologia Godzilla overwhelms his attack and it headed directly for the dragon...BOOOOM. Motherglare along with Future Rogue have been destroyed.

Godzilla briefly looks at the mages before walking off.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed I think I might do a Godzilla vs Igneel but at the same time I'm not really sure. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review.**


End file.
